djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation Table
These are dice tables meant to be used with 20-sided or 100-sided dice. Species Careers Time Period Era-Specific Faction Lists The Old Republic The Stark-Hyperspace War The Phantom Menace The Clone Wars The Rise of the Empire / Great Jedi Purge The Galactic Civil War The New Republic / First Order / Yhuuzan Vong The Legacy Era Allegiance Light Side -''' 'In Balance -' 'Dark Side - ' '''Motives Obligations Force Rating Extreme Sensitivity - Not the Chosen One, but significantly powerful. Highly Sensitive - 'The Force is strong with this one. '''Moderately Sensitive -' I sense something. '''Minor Sensitivity - '''It's there, I can feel it. '''Subconscious Sensitivity - '''I don't believe in the Force, I believe in luck. '''Insensitive - '''Nope, don't feel anything. '''Background Samples For anyone who wants a helping hand in designing their character / coming up with a biography. All-Around d13 1.A tough blaster-for-hire. 2.A learner seeking to gain power in the Force. 3.A brash starfighter pilot. 4.A gamblerl ooking to make the next big score. 5.A smuggler with a heart of gold. 6.A young senator from a prosperous world. 7.A rebel spy. 8.A Jedi Knight wielding a lightsaber in defense of the Republic. 9.A galactic scout exploring the hyperspace lanes. 10.A soldier trained for war in the Outer Rim. 11.A young boy who lost his eye while witnessing an epic battle take place. 12.A droid that suffered damage from a blaster bolt. 13.An enforcer and credits collector working for a swoop gang. All-Around Table (CW-specific) 1.A battle droid that received damage from a blaster bolt. All-Around Table (GCW-specific) 1.A clone of Jango Fett who witnessed the execution of Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge. 2.A criminal hiding out from the Empire by being a janitor and maintenance technician. Secretly Force sensitive and wishes to conquer the Empire and the Galaxy as we know it. Backstory Table (Empire Rising / GCW) 1.Was found stumbling aimlessly across the Lecundi badlands by Rebel forces. They suffer from amnesia and cannot remember anything except their name. They have a large scar at the back of their head, causing some to speculate they used to work for the Imperials or was their prisoner before a chip was removed from their head. 2.Used to be part of a smuggling ring in the southern end of the Outer Rim Territories. Their crew raided Imperial supply convoys and provided rebel fighters with supplies at cost. A well coordinated series of attacks destroyed their crew and hideouts, leaving them a wanderer. 3.Grew up as an orphan in the slums of Kalos II and was shaped by the harsh environment. They stole whatever they could get their hands on, and often got into trouble for being a loudmouth misfit. Beneath their rude and loud surface lies a cunning and dependable mind. 4.Lost their known family during a rebel raid on their refugee camp. This broke them and they became a drifter for many years, taking odd jobs and even committing the occasional crime. 5.A simple worker in an Imperial factory until one day they pushed a foreman into a heavy assembly machine and fled the city, later claiming that some celestial being spoke to them and sent them on a crusade to cleanse the Galaxy of the Imperial occupation. Personality Samples It's a mood. 1.Commanding Presence: A demeanor and bearing that radiate leadership and confidence.Category:Character Creation Table Category:Table Category:Character Creation